Whisky
by Jek-Scarlet
Summary: No tenía mucha conciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor en esos momentos. Pero si de algo estaba segura era que la persona que estaba a un lado suyo era Butch. Su energético y algo tonto, cuñado. — ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —pregunto — Para olvidar —contesto simplemente su cuñadito, mientras bebía su cerveza.


**Powerpuff Girls y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Los utilizo sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

_**Whisky**_

Por alguna _extraña _y _misteriosa _razón, el mundo estaba pintado de muchos colores esa noche. Lleno de colores vivos he imágenes borrosas. Que, aunque quisiera enfocar la vista en ellos, no lo conseguía, pero de igual forma se veía muy bonito.

Se escuchaba de fondo el ruido de los autos, y el de la música que sonaba ambientando el lugar. Muy buena música en verdad, aunque siendo honesta no sabía ni que estaba escuchando exactamente.

Su concentración se encontraba en mantener sus caóticos pensamientos bajo control con tal de que estos no le quitaran el equilibrio y le hicieran caer del taburete en el que se encontraba sentada, para golpearse con la realidad.

_¿Cuál realidad?_

La realidad de que estaba en una cantina, sosteniéndose con total dignidad, o la que su borrachera le permitía, al banquito frente a la barra tratando de enfocar las botellas y al barman, que le ofrecía y colocaban entres sus manos una bebida de hermoso color que al beber con entusiasmo quemaba su garganta. El whisky era fuerte.

_¿Cómo había acabado así?_

No recordaba. Ni tampoco quería saber, ya que si se encontraba en ese estado era por algo bastante grabe.

Eso sí, no tenía mucha conciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor en esos momentos. Pero si de algo estaba segura era que la persona que estaba a un lado suyo era Butch. Su energético y algo tonto, cuñado.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —pregunto

_¿Qué rayos le pasaba a su lengua? ¿Por qué no podía pronunciar bien las palabras?_

— Para olvidar —contesto simplemente su cuñadito, mientras bebía su cerveza.

_¿Olvidar? ¿Olvidar qué?_

Soltó una risa histérica. Sea lo que fuese que ella haya querido olvidar había resultado.

— Blossom —le llamo, la voz de Butch sonaba extraña mesclada con los estrepitosos sonidos —Creo que deberías dejar de beber un poco.

Negó con la cabeza. Aunque luego se dio cuenta de que había sido una mala idea, ya que todo su mundo comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas.

— Otro de lo mismo —pidió, a duras penas podía formar las palabras.

Cuando volvió a tener entre sus manos otro trago, y como quien no quiere la cosa se lo tomo de un solo trago.

No era su costumbre tomar bebidas fuertes. Es más, ni siquiera bebía una mísera copa de vino tinto.

Y ahora quien la viese, bebiendo como toda una profesional se sorprendería. Es más, ella misma se sorprendía.

Miro a Butch nuevamente, ni siquiera podía verlo bien. Lo veía borroso, como todo a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué queremos olvidar? —pregunto soltando una risa entre dientes

— Tú quieres olvidar, yo solo te hago compañía.

Blossom rio y alargo su mano hacia la cabeza de Butch, revolviendo sus rebeldes cabellos.

— Que buen cuñadito eres Bruch —hablo riendo histérica, ignorando la mueca que hico Butch cuando pronuncio mal su nombre —Ahora sé por qué Buttercup está contigo.

Comenzó a tambalearse en el pequeño taburete. Y antes de que Butch pudiese sostenerla se calló de culo al suelo. Su embriaguez le había pasado factura.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Butch ayudándola a parar. Agradecía que no hubiese tanta gente, solo alguno que otro pobre diablo sumergido en el interior de sus vasos, casi vacíos.

Y como si se tratase de un afilado bisturí que divide la realidad de la fantasía, seleccionando aquello que le importa, en este caso y la mayoría de las ocasiones; momentos dolorosos.

Sus ojos estaban rebosantes de lágrimas. Se paró con ayuda de Butch y se volvió a sentar en el banquillo, ignorando a Butch y la idea de irse.

Miro su vaso frente a ella y lo bebió de golpe.

Frunció el ceño tratando de hilar sus pensamientos de una forma en la que estuviesen coherentes.

Ahora quería recordar por qué había terminado en ese lugar que apestaba a alcohol; al igual que ella, bebiendo sin control para tratar de olvidar las penas que tarde o temprano tomarían un lugar en ella.

— Butch dime ¿Porque estamos aquí? ¿Qué era lo que quería olvidar?

El chico solo miro hacia el techo del lugar, debatiéndose entre decirle y esperar a que ella rompiera en llanto, o dejarla con la duda y que siguiese ahogándose en whisky.

— Brick se casara.

Y entonces sintió como si la realidad la cacheteara para que recordara todo. Y así fue.

Esa era la razón. Brick se iba a casar.

Con esa chica llamada Sedusa. Ella los había visto a los dos, como él le entregaba el anillo y ella saltaba de la emoción.

Y la verdad no lo culpaba por haberla elegido a ella. Una mujer hermosa y perfecta, que vestía elegante, sin mencionar que tenía pechos grandes, largas piernas y una cadera de infarto, con un cabello tan negro y perfecto y los ojos azules tan hermosos.

Era obvio que preferiría a esa chica antes que a ella, una chica simple y sosa. Una plana de cabello naranja que parece a una zanahoria con ojos tan raros de color rosa. Ella era rara ¿Cómo él se fijaría en ella teniendo semejante mujer? No podía competir con Sedusa.

Comenzó a llorar amargamente mientras bebía trago tras trago tratando de olvidar de nueva cuenta todo eso.

— Blossom ¿Estas bien?

_¿Qué si estaba bien?_

Estaría mejor si un auto la pasase por encima.

Levanto la cabeza de la pegajosa y mojada barra para mirar a Butch, pero en lugar de encontrarse con los ojos verdes que posea su cuñado, se encontró con unos orbes rojo fuego que le miraban entre sorprendido y molesto.

— ¡Joder Butch! Si serás idiota ¿Cómo se te ocurre traerla a un lugar como este? —pregunto Brick una vez apartado los ojos de ella y mirado a su hermano.

— Pues estaba mal, Buttercup y Bubbles no estaban por lo que pensé que sería una buena idea traerla a que ahogase un poco las penas.

— ¿Ahogar penas?

— Pues sí, cando se enteró de que te ibas a casar no se puso nada bien y pensé que…

— ¿Se enteró de que iba a casarme? —Le corto — ¿Cómo?

— Te vio con Sedusa y…

Otra vez fue cortado, esta vez por Blossom.

— ¡Un brindis por Brick que se nos casa! — grito levantando el vaso para luego proceder a bebérselo.

— Blossom… si me voy a casar —que el mismo se lo dijese le dolía bastante —Pero no con Sedusa. Sino contigo.

Y claro, el alcohol ya había hecho efecto porque era imposible que Brick ahora le estíbese extendiendo una cajita de terciopelo con un enorme anillo el cual coloco en su dedo.

— ¿Qué dices Blossom? ¿Aceptas?

Los dos pares de ojos la miraron fijamente esperando una respuesta.

Nunca se imaginó que le pidiesen matrimonio en una cantina rodeada de gente en un gran estado de ebriedad; como o estaba ella ahora, el chico de sus sueños.

— ¡Sí! —abrazo a Brick fuertemente, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago, producido por la emoción del momento.

Esperen un momento, eso no era por la emoción.

Sentía como algo subía por su garganta, un líquido acido.

Aparto a Brick y corrió al baño.

Definitivamente. Su embriagues le había pasado factura.

— Sabes que mañana no recordara nada y tendrás que explicarle ese malentendido ¿Verdad? —pregunto Butch poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

— Lo sé. Y todo por tu culpa idiota. ¿¡Sabes lo brava que se pondrá mañana?!

— Sí. Por cierto, yo seré el padrino ¿Verdad hermano? —pregunto alegre

— A decir verdad había pensado en Boomer —Dijo Brick

— ¿Qué? ¿Boomer? Él podría ser la dama de honor —ambos rieron —Pero solo habrá una boda si sobrevives a mañana —apunto hacia la puerta del baño, donde una tambaleante Blossom luchaba por mantener el equilibrio.

_Si, nunca más volvería a tomar su peso en whisky._

Pensaba mientras Brick la sacaba de ahí, cargándola entre sus fuertes brazos. Esperando a la resaca de mañana donde recordaría todo y se pondría a llorar nuevamente, mientras Brick intentar explicarle lo sucedido, y que todo no fue más que un malentendido.


End file.
